DareDevil Deku
by Mtcoin
Summary: Warning dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes life isn't fair to those who deserve happiness._

Midoriya felt his legs burning as tried desperately to escape his chasers. The shouts from behind him were only drawing closer as he went. He was terrified.

Terrified of who was chasing him.

Terrified of why they were after him.

But what terrified most of all was who was leading the pack.

 _Those who do nothing wrong are sometimes the ones who get hurt the most._

Trees wisped by his face as he ran. Branches and strangled roots trying to latch on to his legs. Suddenly the boy tripped, tumbling down the hill into the small stream below — the same stream that he had previously saved Kacchan from.

 _Even those who want to do nothing more than help others are never saved from its ire._

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He heard the first voice call. Midoriya forced himself to stand despite his twisted foot.

'I have to keep moving.' Those were the thoughts that rushed into his head.

Despite his injury, he moved on. Adrenalin was forcing his aching body forward.

 _Because those who are born with power are often the ones, who abuse it._

He could see the clearing now; he was almost out of the woods. His ragged breathing only became more strained as he pushed on. He wanted to collapse; he wanted to cry, he wanted to be held in his mom's loving arms.

 _Fate is never kind to those with a gentle heart._

His foot exited the clearing; he could already see people up ahead. He was close to salvation; he was free.

 _Even when your hope is at its brightest, it takes one action to snuff it out._

Chains suddenly shot out rapping themselves around the boy's body and mouth. He tried to scream, to cry out, but the chains kept him in terrified silence.

He felt his body being dragged back into the woods. They were once a place where he and his friends would play. Now they were a place of torture.

He fought against them, trying to wiggle himself out, they only tightened in response.

 _Life is filled with obstacles and torments waiting to knock you down._

"There you are. You thought you could run away?" The first man said. He was short and covered in various tattoos; chains flew wildly around his arm. Seemingly tearing themselves from his broken and cracked head.

Life will crush you in every way possible, draining what little strength you had in this world from your body.

The second man came into view; he remembered this man better. He was the man who had carved his mother up for bringing another quirkless into the world.

Long blades slid from his fingers, almost seeming to melt into the skin. He remembered those blades and the terrifying feeling of them sliding across his skin.

 _Life will take from you what you value most in this world._

The claws suddenly tore into his unguarded sides, slicing through the chains that had once been holding him there. His flesh parted under the razor's edge.

He tried to scream, yet the chains kept him silent.

 _It will force the greatest pains on the innocent._

The last of the group stepped forward, their leader and his father.

Hisashi Midoriya.

His face was a mask of anger, staring at the broken and cut up body of his only son.

He turned to his companion that had cut him, and for a second he thought that perhaps his father had a change of heart.

 _Fate is never so kind though._ _It will turn those closest to you against you. Break what you value most._

The long twisted grin that came across his fathers face terrified the boy to his care.

"Now, now, Wolfgang. If you want to cut my son... You have to go deeper than that!" He grabbed the hand of Wolfgang, forcing his serrated blades deep into the young boy's side.

They reached five inches in the boy's side.

 _Because fate cares little for the affairs of man._

"To think that useless woman would give berth to the very thing that poisons society! After everything, I have done for her! To have a QUIRKLESS CHILD!"

His father's rant was accompanied by fire. The flames were pouring out of his mouth and licking at the boy's skin. Searing it in the process.

He wanted to scream, to beg his father to stop.

Yet, even with all the cruelty that fate has in store for humankind, it has the slightest hints of kindness.

A long white scarf shot out from the tree line. Rapping itself around the chain quirk users body. And with one strong pull, his body was sent hurtling toward a lean man with black hair.

 _Fate will change its course by the slightest hints of kindness in the world._

Hisashi turned towards the man trying to shot fire in the process... But no flames came.

His eyes widened in surprise as he now registered who the man was. Eraserhead, the underground hero.

This was a fight Hisashi couldn't win, and he was not foolish enough to try. He turned running away from the group; he glanced over his shoulder to see Wolfgang trying to fight the pro hero. He was a fool, but a fool that would buy him time.

 _Fate was always changing, for good or for ill._

Wolfgang charged the pro, his blades swinging in a downwards arc, only for the pro to dodge his incoming attack.

Backpedaling slightly, he glanced at his surroundings. Hisashi was gone, and the hired goon was already knocked out.

He had nowhere to escape to either; he was trapped. Eraserhead was faster, stronger, smarter, and he could cancel his quirk.

His eyes finally landed on the boy; this was all his fault! His kind were the ones who were corrupting this world! And he was going to go down, well whats one less quirkless in the world?

 _Even in its good charity, Fate will still be cruel in its teachings._

Wolfgang lunged, faster than he had ever been, his blades slowly starting slide back into his fingers as Eraserhead's quirk took effect. It was too late though.

Mear seconds before his quirk was erased completely the blades sunk into the boy's eyes. He found pleasure in the boy's cries of agony, drinking it in as his body was yanked back by the scarf.

A fist flew towards his face in slow motion, and he knew this was it. Well, he doubted with the boy's wounds that he would live anyway.

His body crumpled to the ground, a small smile on his face for accomplishing his goals.

 _Fate will always be there, in the background of every story, in every choice in life, in every little detail. Fate will remain._

Eraserhead rushed over to the boy, cradling his body against his own. He had received a report about a boy being dragged into the forest by a bunch of chains.

At first, he assumed it was just a bunch of kids playing around with their quirks, but now, he was glad he decided to check it out.

"I need you to open your eyes." His voice was firm yet gentle; he tried to turn the kids face towards him, but the boy kept fighting against him.

"Look at me kid. I need to see the damage." Still, the kid fought, the boy trying desperately to get away from what he perceived as danger.

"Listen to me kid; you're alright now. Nothing is going to hurt you anymore alright. I need you to calm down so that I can check the damage." He was trying to keep his voice even, but panic was settling in.

Finally, the kid opened his eyes, and for a moment the pro wished he hadn't.

"I. I can't see!" The boy's voice screamed out, echoing throughout the woods.

 _Even in the end. Fate will still be there._


	2. Chapter 2

**So quick question does anyone know how to add new characters to the list?**

* * *

Ten years.

Ten years had passed since his mom had been murdered. Since he had lost his vision.

Nine years since he had moved in with his adopted father, Aizawa.

Eight years since he found out his senes had grown to accommodate his lack of sight.

Seven years since he had been able to accept all of this.

Six years since the nightmares came every day.

Five years since he was able to move on from this tragedy.

Four years since he started using his new found abilities.

Three years since he found a job at a local bookstore.

Two years since he met his best friend.

One year since he decided to change the world.

And one week after he got sloppy.

Staring down four of the top ten heroes, Midoriya Izuku knew there was no way out of this one. In his ear, the frantic voice of a young woman kept going over her data, again and again, trying to find where she had gone wrong. And more importantly how to fix it.

Endeavor, Edgeshot, Best Jeanist, the Rabbit Hero "Mirko," but most importantly the man who stood in front of all of them.

Eraserhead.

"Well, I still got one good arm. Let's see if I can go beyond once more huh? Plus Ultra and all that." His body slid into a fighting stance once more, his joints clicking together in an effort to hold up his tattered body.

"Just give up. I don't feel right trying to take down a kid. Especially one who can barely stand." Miriko's voice was surprisingly soft, a stark contrast to it's ordinarily loud and cocky tone.

Though all of this might be because of the large bruise, she was nursing on her left side. A testament to the fact that this vigilante could not be taken lightly.

Even so, he could hear the powerful muscles in her legs tensing. Ready to spring into action if he decided to try anything.

Endeavor continued to glare down at the battered boy. His glare sharp enough to put even the most veteran villains in a panic. Hellfire crackled around his fingertips.

The boy took one step closer his half chared legs almost giving out under the strain of his injuries. Another left him gasping for air. The third made his vision go black. And the fourth had his body falling forward.

Taking the other heroes by surprise, Miriko dashed forward catching the vigilante's body before it could hit the ground.

The boy had spoken his mind and stood up for what he believed in, that alone had earned her respect.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Best Jeanist's voice was soft and warm, trying to calm the frantic sidekicks that he had brought with him.

"We need to put him down." Endeavor. Of course, it was him who spoke.

The other pro's glared at the number two hero. Nothing was said though; nothing needed to be.

"I can get him there the fastest." Miriko's voice was back to it's loud, brash tone, but everyone could see the worried look on her face.

"Good see to it that you do." Eraserhead spoke for the first time since the end of the fight. It put the other heroes on edge because despite their ranking's it had been him who did the most damage.

With that the rabbit hero took off, her legs pumping as she ran down the street.

The other heroes dispersed back to their original patrol routes. Content to let the other pro's handle the rest.

* * *

Of course, no true story would ever start in the middle. Events branch around the world like fire. Each one leading to another chapter in life.

His decisions in this world might not affect the ones in another.

But one thing was for certain.

He sure as hell was changing this one.

* * *

Midoriya was a simple boy to take care of. He never asked for much, just the occasional snack, and a few books that had braille in them, nothing that Aizawa couldn't provide for the child. He was smart and rational to boot.

When he walked it was always cautiously, he didn't run or try to bump into something purposely. He was quiet, but then again most kids would be if they watched their mom get murdered in front of them.

There had been no sign of his dad since he had found the boy. Though, calling that man a father would be an insult to all the good ones in the world.

There were subtle things he noticed about the boy though, like how he could tell the difference of who was walking by the sound of their footsteps. Or how on more than one occasion he would idely mention that he could hear his accelerated heartbeat.

Then there were days where he would do something extraordinary.

He had walked in one day to the boy standing outside in his backyard, staring at the tree. When a leaf would fall, he would catch it over an over again, an ordinarily mundane thing to do when you could see, but from the way the boy described it, he could feel the leaves falling by the currents in the air.

Then there was the day he walked into the kitchen to see the boy balancing his body on one finger. Lowering his body before pushing it back up again. It was incredible.

He would train with the boy, light hand to hand combat mainly, but it was still a valuable lesson to learn. In this world, anything could happen, especially to someone who was both blind and quirkless.

When Midoriya was old enough, he had spoken his interest in getting a job. At first, Aizawa had been against it. He had to balance school and training already, a job would only burden him further, but after bringing home his report card, Aizawa had little right to refuse.

It was there that his story would well and truly begin.


End file.
